


I Found You! (Cracka 'Verse)

by ladydragon76



Series: Crackalackalicious AUs [5]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M, Transformers as Humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> OMG!  BOB!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found You! (Cracka 'Verse)

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** Post 2007  
>  **Series:** Crackalackalicous AU  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Sunstreaker, Bob  
>  **Warnings:** AU of my AU. LOL.  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from creepygoth666: _Sunstreaker/BOB "I found you!"_ \- Just because I’m sure someone might ask. No, Bob is NOT the one that went after Frenzy and Prowl on Day 4.  
> 

Frenzy’s shriek cut the air, nearly drowning out Sarah’s shrill cry of, “ _ **Will**_!”

Prowl turned, body going cold in an instant.

The cougar padded calmly across the blacktop. Prowl watched Sarah in his periphery as she clutched Annabelle and backed slowly toward the main building. They wouldn’t make it. Whichever one the creature chose, that person was not going to make it.

Prowl stepped forward, intending to use his own body to protect Sarah and the infant. Frenzy was beyond his reach, but Rumble was there, and Thundercracker was moving toward them both. He heard the distinctive sound of rounds being chambered, and Will shouted to his men.

“Hold your fire. Everyone, just back away. We don’t want to kill it if we don’t have to.”

They all obeyed, everyone moving slowly, Prowl still angling to get between the cougar and Sarah. Sunstreaker was doing the same from the other side, and it was when he came into the cougar’s sight, that everything changed.

Sharp green eyes locked on Sunstreaker. Both froze. Sideswipe cursed. Ratchet’s whispered, “No,” carried on the breeze far better than it should have.

The cougar’s ears perked forward, a low rumble sounding. It _flowed_ into a trot, aiming right for Sunstreaker.

Prowl couldn’t believe he just stood there, body relaxed, head cocked to the side. “Bob?” Sunstreaker asked, actually leaning forward, eyes narrowing as he stared hard at the cougar.

“Will…” Sarah said, voice quavering as she hid her daughter’s face against her shoulder.

“Wait!” Sideswipe shouted suddenly, and Prowl wasn’t sure if he was yelling at his twin, who was moving _toward_ the cougar, or the Rangers taking aim.

The cougar was in an all out run by then, and covered the distance in no time. Prowl watched, spark screaming, but rather than attack, the creature leapt up and _licked_ Sunstreaker’s face.

Having eight feet and two hundred pounds of great cat tackle him knocked Sunstreaker to the pavement, his laugh echoing in the shocked silence. The cougar wriggled and crawled all over him, soft, happy-sounding growls joining Sunstreaker’s laughter. Sunstreaker’s fingers curled into the thick fur by the cougar’s face, and he managed to push it back far enough to look it in the eyes. A long pink tongue kept licking at air until Sunstreaker gave him a playful shake.

“I know, boy, I know! You found me!”

“I… really need an explanation,” Will said, he and the other Rangers lowering their guns.

Sideswipe grinned, kneeling down beside his brother and the cougar, scritching the back of the creature’s neck. “Everyone. Meet Bob. He’s Sunny’s pet Insecticon. Cougar now.” He shook his head, chuckling. “How the frag did he get here though?”

Sunstreaker shoved… Bob… back, and sat up, wiping at his face, and smiling happily. He laughed again as Bob gave him a firm headbutt in the shoulder, then made himself at home across Sunstreaker’s lap. “I don’t know. I don’t care.” He scratched behind a pointed ear, then leaned down to hug the cougar.

Prowl shook off his shock and strode forward. Bright green eyes shifted up to his face, Bob’s tongue lolling out as he panted, looking for all the world like a happy, oversized lapdog. “We shall have to work out accommodations for… Bob.”

“Accommodations?”

“That _thing_ is _not_ sleeping in _my_ room! You get that thought right out of your head, Sunbeam!” Ratchet snapped as he stomped over.

Bob squirmed, rolling onto his back, and stared up at Ratchet. “Not gonna work,” the medic declared, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked up at their mate with wide eyes, and small, hopeful smiles on their faces.

“Sorry, boys. Bob’s an outside pet,” Will cut in. “No way, no matter how nice he might be, is a cougar going to be anywhere near my ladies. We’ll get him a good place set up though. Promise.”

Sunstreaker sighed, but rubbed Bob’s belly. “It’s ok, Bob. At least you found me.”


End file.
